School of Terror
by Hurtful Purple
Summary: The newsies have to act as ghostbusters one friday the 13th when a bunch of ghosts invade their school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Newsies.

**A/N: **Hope you like it.

* * *

"Okay, class. Settle down." Mr. Applebomb paused as we slowly quieted. "Thank you. Today, you are going to work on fractions. Now, can I have a volunteer to pass out the worksheets?"

"I will!" Of course, that was Mush. Always the optimist, even when we have an earthquake. He's always the one looking on the bright side.

"Suck up." And that was our class pessimist, Skittery. Now I know what you're thinking, and no, those are not their real names. About two years ago, in third grade, we all made nicknames for eachother. It was really fun and confused the teachers.

I got stuck with Kid Blink. I was born blind in my left eye, so I wear a brown eye patch over it. My left eye is a very light blue color that looks like white and my right eye is normal light blue.

My best friend, Mush, got his name 'cause he's a big softy. He's got more muscles than any of us but he doesn't use 'em.

Skittery got his name 'cause he's real skittish. If walk up behind him and tap his shoulder he'll jump about five feet in the air. Course, when he got his nickname, we didn't know that 'skittery' wasn't a word, but it doesn't matter.

Then, there's Cowboy. He came here from Santa Fe in second grade and always wore a cowboy hat with boots. He's always talking about how he's gonna go back one day.

His best friend is Davey. We couldn't really find a nickname for him, but sometimes Spot calls him Mouth, 'cause he's all talk.

Spot is the toughest outta us. We call him spot 'cause he's gotta lotta freckles on his nose, but you don't notice 'em till you're real close to him.

Snitch used to tell on people a lot, so we called him tattle tale, like everyone else. But then he stopped tattling and we became friends with him. We call him Snitch to tease him.

Then we got Racetrack. He goes to the tracks a lot and makes bets with us, (1) so we call him Racetrack. He's Spots best friend.

Swifty is called 'Swifty' 'cause he's a fast runner. Him and his best friend, Bumlets, race a lot and he always wins.

Bumlets got his name 'cause… actually I don't remember. I should ask him.

Mush passed out the worksheets and we got to work.

About five minutes later, I heard a bloodcurdling scream. It sounded like a girl, but that's impossible, 'cause this is an all guy's school. Even all the teachers are guys. I heard Skittery whimper next to me and I looked at him. He was as pale as a sheet of paper. His brown eyes were as wide as fifty-cent pieces. You don't see them much anymore, but boy, are they big!

The door to our classroom burst open and there stood a girl. Only, she was eerily transparent, and dressed like she came from the 70's. She was wearing a blue poodle skirt with a poodle on it of course, and white sweater with black button up buttons. Her blond hair was pulled back in a tight bun and had several strands of hair falling out. Her blue eyes were hidden behind glasses with thick, black frames that had rhinestones in the corners. She had red lipstick on her lips and very shiny teeth.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die!" Skittery yelled followed by one of his well known shrieks.

"Well, at least if we die, we're going to Heaven, right?" Mush asked stuttering. Apparently, he's dropped a few points on the optimisticacy(1) radar.

He didn't get an answer. Instead, the ghost glided forward, and sneered at everyone in the room. Skittery whimpered again, but that wasn't a very good idea. It drew the ghosts attention to him.

"Chill. I'm not gonna hurt you. But some of the other ghosts aren't as nice. They will show no remorse or guilt over killing you. You have been warned." With that she slowly disappeared.

"Oh God, I knew this would happen!" Mr. Applebomb half-yelled. He ran to the class phone at the back of the room and dialed some numbers. In a few seconds time, he started speaking. "Hello? Yes… yeah, it's a code 96 blue… yeah just a minute ago…. What!… Oh my… yes… I'll tell them… yes… goodbye."

Gulping loudly, Mr. Applebomb turned around with a frightened look on his face. "It seems that…this school is haunted. The ghosts here are… well they used to go to school here… before this became an all boys school. But some people barged in and killed everyone. Now, fortunately, there are only about seven ghosts. But… we could all die. They come back every Friday the 13th to seek revenge. If I hadn't started this year I so would have known and warned you."

And with that, our beloved teacher who we'd thought was the bravest person I knew, turned and fled the room. So I guess I might have been wrong about him.

* * *

How is it so far? Review! Oh yeah, I made up the word optimisticacy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Newsies

**A/N: **Chapter two now up. Obviously. P.S. for part of it, if the whole sentence is in italics, it's a ghost speaking. So yeah.

* * *

Skittery paled some more and slowly went to the far corner of the room. As he reached the wall, a ghost came through it.

He shrieked again, and jumped away. "Why do they always have to sneak up on me?!"

This ghost was dressed in black leather pants, a white shirt and a leather jacket that was black as well. His hair was gelled back from his face (kinda like how the guys dressed and did their hair in _Grease_). He was transparent as well. After looking at all of us huddled in the corner farthest away from him except for Skittery who was too afraid to move, he flew around the room and exited through the open door.

I guess now would be a good time to tell you that Skittery, Mush, Cowboy, Davey, Snitch, Bumlets, Swifty, Spot, Race and I had all taken junior Ghostbusters classes earlier this year. We had all wondered why the school offered this class but it had been fun.

"Guys?" I asked in a shaky voice I hardly recognized as my own. My friends heads all turned to me and I saw looks of fear on almost all of their faces. "I think it's time to bust out the Ghostbuster moves."

"Yeah! That would be fun!"

"Mush, this is no time for fun. We have to be serious about this," Spot snapped.

We walked to the closet and put on our orange jumpsuits along with the little machines that look like leaf blowers and our shiny black boots. It was useless to say we looked stupid, but I'll say it anyway. We looked stupid. Seriously. Wouldn't you?

I peeked my head around the door to see if any ghosts were in the hallway. I didn't see any, so I motioned for the guys to follow me. We lined up across the hallway side-by-side and turned on our machines that looked like leaf blowers. They are actually called Ghost suckers, but I like leaf blowers better.

We were in the hallway for about ten minutes looking for the ghosts before we heard a high girlish scream. Everybody's heads snapped around to look at Skittery. He was shaking violently and was once again, pale as a sheet of paper.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Spot commanded.

"I… there was a… a ghost!" Skittery stammered.

"Yeah, right. Where is it now?"

"I… I dunno. It was here before I screamed."

"Yeah, and I sup-" Spot started.

"Ya know, Spot, it _is_ possible for ghosts to become invisible," Jack snapped.

Spot turned away and mumbled something about putting his '10 ways to kill Cowboy in 10 seconds' plan into action.

Mush, Snitch, Skittery, Bumlets and I went to one part of the hallway while Spot, Race, Jack, Davey and Swifty went to the other. A couple minutes later I hear a scream and I look at Skitts.

"…That wasn't me," he defended himself.

"Then who…" Mush trailed off, obviously confused, which wasn't very new.

Down the hall Spot was yelling at a little kid with curly hair who looked a lot like Race.

"Itey, what is your problem? You have no right to sneak up on people like that!"

"I- I'm sorry! I was just l- looking for T- tony! P- please don't hit me!" He was shaking and visibly scared.

Spot glared at him and turned around when Itey started crying.

"TONY!" He wailed. "I WAS SO SCARED! ROBERT SAID THE GHOSTS WERE GONNA GET ME!"

"Robert? You mean the kid with the runny nose? Snoddy?"

"YES!"

"Calm down, Dominic, you're fine."

"NO I'M NOT! THE GHOSTS ARE _AFTER ME! _YOU TRY HAVING A GHOST CHASE YOU, YOU WON'T BE SO CALM THEN!"

"SHUT _UP_! _NO ONE_ IS COMING AFTER YOU! GOT IT!"

Itey was so shocked that his brother had yelled at him that he shut up and just nodded with his eyes wide.

"Okay, just go sit down by that door and you'll be fine."

Itey followed his brothers' commands and sat down.

I went back to watching out for ghosts just in time to see a ghost come around the corner and head for Skittery.

She was wearing a white dress with light and dark blue flowers on the material. She had a light blue belt around her waist and was wearing light blue high heels. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail in the middle of the back of her head. Her green eyes were almost too bright to look at.

Skittery fumbled with his Ghost Sucker for a minute before turning it on. He aimed for the ghost and before it saw what was coming, he was sucked up.

"Wow, did I do that? I did that, I did that!" Skittery said amazed.

"_Ya did good kid_."

Skittery, Mush and I turned around when we heard that voice. We seemed to be the only ones who had. Behind us, stood Itey, but that voice didn't sound like his. It was much deeper.

"Itey, was that you?" Mush asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

That sounded like Itey so we turned around. Soon we forgot about that voice and were back to searching for more ghosts.

"Man, where are some more ghosts? I haven't seen any since that last girl," I said.

"_We're over here_." There was that voice again.

Once again, we spun around, and once again, there was Itey, smirking up at us. He is one cocky second grader.

"Itey, are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

"_I dunno, did it sound like this?_"

Smirking at the surprised looks on our faces Itey reached forward and grabbed Skittery by the neck of his shirt. "_Either you let her go, or you die._"

* * *

Hope you like it, guys. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** For those of you who don't know, Itey was Possessed. Yes with a capital "P" because it's so terrible

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.

* * *

"No," Skittery said very bravely. If I had been in his situation I would've let the ghost out.

Itey, apparently not very happy with Skitts' choice, made sure he had a good grip on Skitts' shirt and threw him into a wall. This got everyones attention and before Itey could do anymore damage Race ran up, grabbed Itey by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Dominic, what's your problem?"

"_I'm not Dominic._"

"Knock it off. What do you think you're doing, huh? If you hurt Skitts you'll be in deep trouble."

"_What are you gonna do about it freak?_"

Race, infuriated by being called a freak by his little brother, punched Itey. Itey flew backwards and landed on his back on the tiled floor. When Itey landed, a pale silvery figure shot out of his body. It looked exactly like the second ghost we had seen. In fact, I was sure it was the same ghost.

"Dude, you just hit your brother!" Snitch said.

"That wasn't my brother, Snitch! It was a ghost," Race looked up at the silvery figure with a look of pure terror on his face.

"_Damn right I am. Now, get your friend to let Polly go and we'll consider not hurting you,_" the ghost said.

"Polly? Who's Polly?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, ain't no girls in this school," Bumlets added.

"If there were, I would know!" Spot said.

"You HIT ME!" Itey yelled. It seemed he had found his voice and was still in shock over what Race had done.

"You called me a freak!" Race yelled back.

"_Alright, both of you shut up! Polly is that girl ghost your friend sucked up with that leaf blower_," the ghost said. "_Now, pick your brother up off the floor and let her OUT!_"

"No."

We all turned to Skittery. He was standing behind the ghost and had a determined look on his face.

"_What do you mean 'no'? I can rip you limb from limb, boy, so I would suggest that you let her out._"

"You can suggest all you want but that's not gonna change my decision. I said no, and guess what? I mean it. So back off."

"_Oh, you've made a decision, huh?_ _And what is this marvelous decision of yours?_"

"This." And with that, Skittery turned on the Ghost Sucker, not in reverse, but in suck mode and pointed it at the ghost. I don't think the ghost was too happy about that but, who would be?

* * *

What do you think? 


End file.
